


What Am I Even Doing? (MCYT Oneshots)

by ItzDT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, YouTubers - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDT/pseuds/ItzDT
Summary: Hey, hey, AO3. These are oneshots, if you couldn't tell from the title. XD Request stuff, I'm bored!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. Requests or I'll write them on my own, I guess.

Hey, um, so, yes, hello-

Basically, I'm letting people tell me what to write until I come up with things to write on my own.

So, assuming this works like Wattpad, here are the rules:

1) No sexual content. Yeah, I can't do that. I won't do that.  
2) No shipping. I know, I know, it's a disappointment to some of you, but I'm all about that family dynamic.  
3) I guess that's about it. Uhhh, request stuff, 'cause yeah.

Have at it. Once I get some ideas of my own, I'll write those, I guess.

Lol, what the heck am I doing-?


	2. How long have you been lying to me...? (Ranboo Centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by- wait, does this work like Wattpad...?  
> *confused mutterings*  
> I don't think this works like Wattpad- HOW DO YOU TAG PEOPLE!?  
> Well, since I'm not asking for help ('cause I don't need it, duh. Pfft, whatchu talkin' 'bout) this is requested by far2late, so, uh, yeah. Here we go, sorry for wasting your time with my confusedness.

It was a fairly normal day on the SMP.

And by 'fairly normal', I mean, people dying, towns exploding, and pacifists trying to farm wheat without being burned to a crisp.

'All in a day,' Ranboo thought to himself as he ran from the TNT. Fortunately, he had a safe haven.

He knew he'd be okay.

So he sprinted to the Nether portal, sprinted to another portal on the Nether's roof, sprinted across the snow, and right into Techno and Phil's shared house.

Techno was at the crafting table, staring down at it with a half-angry, half-confused glare. Phil sat by the fire, his graying wings stretched out to warm. Phil looked up as Ranboo burst in. Ranboo closed the door quietly behind him, smiling sheepishly.

Phil smiled. "Heya, Ranboo."

Techno looked up, eyebrows raised. "I thought you were Tommy for a second."

Ranboo shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. Quackity and Tommy are fighting again."

"I know," Techno said, finally getting whatever recipe he was working on right. "I can hear the explosions from all the way out here."

Phil grabbed a mug off of the table beside the fire. "Hot chocolate?" he offered.

Ranboo smiled gratefully and took the mug, the warm drink instantly relieving his hands from the cold of the snow and wind whirling outside. He sipped slowly, not wanting it to burn his tongue.

Techno put away the item he'd crafted into one of his chests, then came over with three blankets. He tossed them carelessly at Phil and Ranboo, but glanced every now and then to make sure they wrapped them around themselves in an attempt to stay warm. Then he, too, sat down. He grabbed a stick and started poking at the fire.

Ranboo looked around. "What...happened here? It's a lot more of a mess than I remember it being...? No offense," he added quickly.

Phil's eyes darted to Techno. Techno remained stone-still, the crackling of the fire the only thing disturbing the quietness.

Ranboo glanced between them over the rim of his cup. They fastened on Phil when he cleared his throat.

"Oh, it was just Tommy. You know how he gets when he's excited, and he came here, uh, day before yesterday, I think it was." Phil chuckled, nut it sounded strained and awkward to Ranboo.

Techno grunted his agreement. He cleared his throat.

Ranboo narrowed his eyes. He may have memory problems, but he knew for a fact that Tommy hadn't been at Phil and Techno's house the day before.

"They're lying to you~." Dream's voice bounced around in his head. Ranboo flinched, and his tail stiffened.

"You're a traitor; why would they trust you?" Dream taunted.

Ranboo stood. "I think I...need to go outside for a bit."

Techno glanced at him, before narrowing his eyes and nodding. Though he would likely never admit it, he was worried for the tall child, and it was cold outside. Not to mention the snow. It wouldn't hurt him as much as water, but it would itch.

Ranboo stood shakily and tried not to stumble on his way to the door. The harsh wind bit at his skin, and he shivered. He was hoping the quiet might soothe his thoughts and breathing, but it only seemed to give Dream's persistent voice more room to speak.

"You don't remember, and that's what they need," Dream said. "They rely on your inability to retain memories, Ranboo. They're only using you."

"No. Stop it," Ranboo said firmly, even as his voice quivered.

"It's the truth, Ranboo. It's the truth and you know it."

"STOP IT!!" Ranboo shouted. His voice sounded small, even to his own ears. He walked down the stairs, and started running through the snow. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

"Stop what, Ranboo!?" Dream's voice yelled back at him. "I'm only telling you the truth! I'm only telling you what's real!"

Ranboo stopped running. His tears stung his face. "They...they wouldn't lie to me...?" Even as he said the words, he was having a hard time believing them. "They w-wouldn't lie to me...right?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Ranboo." He didn't want to admit it, but Dream's voice had a good point. He wanted so badly to just believe him. It was easier than fighting, wasn't it.

Ranboo fell to his knees. He needed his panic room. He needed it. But it was all the way back in L'Manberg, and L'Manberg was blown up.

Tinnitus rang in his ears, and the wind seemed to close him off from the world. 'On the bright side,' he thought with half-hearted amusement, 'at least now I can't hear Dream anymore.'

Shouts broke through the ringing and wind in his sensitive ears. Desperate shouts. Pleading shouts.

"Ranboo! Ranboo!"

Phil and Techno.

He must've stayed out too long.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was angry at them. Angrier than he'd at anyone. Even Dream. At least Dream used real facts to manipulate. Techno and Phil had straight up lied to Ranboo, and they were relying on his memory problems to keep him from finding out the truth.

"Ranboo! Oh, thank goodness!" Phil's voice sounded much closer, and Ranboo stood.

The wind had stilled, and the snow was now falling softly on the ground. Techno carried a lantern. His sword hung at his side, and his mask rested on his face, concealing his eyes. His lips were pursed in a pensive line.

Ranboo stood up, his back turned to them. "You lied to me," he said quietly.

He heard Phil sigh. "Ranboo, we-"

"You lied to me!!" Ranboo interrupted with a shout. "And you were relying on my stupid memory problems to keep me from the truth!" The tears had started up again, and he cursed himself, looking away.

"Ranboo..."

Ranboo looked at them again, anger, hurt, and sadness mixing in his eyes. "I thought you were better than that..."

Techno walked forward and took Ranboo's hand. He pulled him gently back in the direction of the house. "Come on. We'll explain once you're warm."

They walked back up the stairs to the door and went inside. Once again, the warmth flooded over Ranboo's chilled arms and legs, and he fought a sigh of relief. Instead of sitting down, he kept standing, and he crossed his arms.

"How long?" he asked.

Phil tilted his head in confusion. "How long what?"

"How long have you been lying to me?"

Phil sighed. "Listen, let us just...explain this one time, okay?"

Ranboo forced a scowl onto his face. It hurt to be mad at the people he called friends, but it hurt more that they'd lied to him.

"You asked who made the mess, and we said-"

"You said it Tommy. And I knew it wasn't," Ranboo said.

"Yeah. A stupid lie, really."

"So why did you do it?"

Phil shifted in his chair. He looked at Techno, and Techno nodded. "You made the mess."

Ranboo blinked. Now he was just confused. "What?" he blurted.

"You were sleepwalking or something, I don't really know. But it was last night. I'd heard something downstairs, and when I came down, you were going through the chests. Looking for something, you said. You never said what, even when I asked. I tried to wake you up, but..." Techno shrugged as the night came back to him. He'd been so sacred for Ranboo, and he hadn't known what was happening. He'd been so panicked, and he'd called Phil down.

Of course, Techno would leave out the panicking on his part out of the story. "But, yeah, that was about it."

Ranboo sat down again. "B-but why did you tell me it was Tommy!? Why didn't you just say it was me!?"

"Because we didn't want you to feel bad, like you're doing right now. We knew you wouldn't let it go, which, while it is nice, it's unnecessary."

"But...That's just...that's a really petty thing to lie to me about."

Phil nodded, looking down at the floor. "I know. In truth, we were hoping you just wouldn't notice the mess."

Ranboo allowed himself a small chuckle. "Are you kidding? Techno never lets anything stay on the floor or out of place."

Phil laughed. "True."

Techno grumbled, glaring at them only half-jokingly.

Ranboo shifted slightly. "But...were there other things that you...lied to me about...?"

Phil sighed again. Techno spoke up, "There were a few moments here and there, little white lies that didn't really affect anything. We knew, however, that you'd blame yourself for a lot of it, and that's not good for your mental health."

Ranboo sighed. He wanted to say that he wouldn't blame himself, that he'd stay healthy, but he knew. He knew how easily and quickly he took and carried the blame. And apparently, so did Techno and Phil. "I just wished you hadn't lied to me about it," he said quietly.

"I know," Techno said. The regret was evident in his voice. "I do, too. I'm sorry, Ranboo."

"I'm sorry, too. We should've just told you the truth," Phil said.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry about the mess. If you want me to clean up-"

"No," Phil and Techno said at the same time.

Ranboo held his hands up, a smile finding its way onto his face. "Okay, okay."

Phil yawned, and Ranboo stretched. Techno glanced between them, then let the fire get smaller. "Go to sleep, guys. We're all tired."

Phil nodded, and Techno leaned on his arm, remembering the time Phil said it helped him sleep. Ranboo leaned against Techno, and Techno draped his arm lazily across Ranboo's shoulders. Phil scooped them all in his left wing, letting right one droop.

Soon, both Phil and Ranboo were asleep. Techno groaned sleepily, letting his head fall back on Phil's shoulder. "I'm not soft, I'm not soft," he muttered to himself, before sighing and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all found this rather enjoyable. If you didn't, uh, well, um, suck it up, buttercup. :smiley: Wow I'm so friendly.  
> Seriously, though, far2late, if you hated it, let me know. If you loved it, awesome! Moving on to the next one!


	3. I'm Not Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha techno's sick lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RayneydaysO. I really wish I could tag people, but oh, well. AnYwAy, YeS, hErE wE gO!1!!1!1

Technoblade groaned as the morning sun greeted him through his stained glass window. He rolled over in bed, trying to escape it.

Suddenly, his door burst open. "Get up, Techno! Phil's making potato soup for lunch!" Ranboo shouted.

Techno grumbled. He pulled the blankets over his head, not giving a crap if he looked like Tommy. Suddenly, he sat up. "Did you say 'lunch?'" he asked.

Ranboo nodded. "You've been in bed all morning." A concerned look filtered into his eyes. "You all right, Techno?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine, just..." Techno trailed off as he swung his feet off the bed. He started to stand, and he got dizzy. Dangerously dizzy. He swayed a little.

"Techno! Sit back down!" Ranboo said. He grabbed Techno's shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed, then he knelt in front of Techno.

Technoblade glared at him. "Don't do that."

Ranboo tilted his head. "Do what?"

"Stand up. You're making me feel like a freakin' child."

Ranboo fought the grin sneaking up on his face for Techno's. He frowned when Techno put a hand to his head. "Seriously, man, are you okay?"

Techno nodded. "Just orthostatic hypotension."

Ranboo blinked. "What?"

"It's a form of low blood pressure that happens when you stand up from sitting or lying down. It generally makes you really dizzy for a little bit."

Ranboo nodded, even though he had no idea what Techno was talking about. He'd experienced that before, but it usually didn't keep him from standing. "Are you sure you're okay? Want me to get Phil?"

"No, no, no, I'm fine," Techno assured.

Ranboo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Uh-huh." He put a hand to Techno's forehead.

"What the heck are you doing?" Techno asked.

Ranboo dropped his hand. "Checking your temperature. I'm going to get Phil. You, don't move."

Techno huffed as Ranboo exited the room. "I'm not sick," he muttered to himself. He looked back out the window, where the sun was still reaching steadily into the shadows of his room. He scowled at it. "I'm not sick," he said again.

He laid back down. He grimaced as his pain spiked in his head. All his limbs felt like metal, and they seemed to weigh him down. His eyes were blurry, and he rubbed at them, annoyed.

He was definitely sick.

He growled. The door opened again, and Phil entered, Ranboo in tow. "Hey, kiddo," Phil said.

"I'm not a child, Phil," Techno said, looking away.

"I know," Phil said in the exact same voice he would use with Tommy. A child. He handed Techno a bowl of soup. "Eat. You haven't been up all morning."

"I'm not sick," he told them as he took the bowl.

"Okay, Techno," Phil said.

Techno scowled at them. "Why do I get the feeling you don't believe me?" Phil half-chuckled, half-sighed. He handed Techno a thermometer. "Take your temp."

Techno rolled his eyes and grabbed the thermometer. He stuck it in his mouth, refusing to look at either Ranboo or Phil. He wasn't sick.

The thermometer beeped and he took it out and handed it to Phil. He heard a small gasp, and he whirled his head around. "What!?"

"103 degrees."

"Fahrenheit or Celsius?"

"Fahrenheit."

"Wow."

.

.

.

"I'm not sick."

"Techno!"

**2 hours later...**

Ranboo peeked his head into Techno's quiet room. The pig hybrid was sleeping peacefully. His breathing sounded slightly strange, and he coughed once. Ranboo sighed.

"He's so stubborn," Ranboo said, shaking his head. 

Phil nodded. "Yeah, yeah, he is."

Over the next few days, Ranboo and Phil helped Techno get better. Techno, of course, kept insisting he wasn't sick. They had to work to get him to take the medicine they gave him. More often than not, they'd end up putting it in his soup or other food.

At some point, Tommy and Tubbo came to visit him. Tommy kept teasing Techno about him being sick, and he'd scream and run every time Techno reached for his Netherite axe.

Ghostbur also visited Techno, and they talked about a lot of things. One night, Ghostbur actually read to Techno until he fell asleep. Ghostbur had smiled, waved a good-bye to Ranboo and Phil, then disappeared.

And, of course, Ranboo was there nearly every day, and he did nothing to disguise his concern for Techno.

"Ranboo, really, I'm fine," Techno had said after Tommy had literally pounced on him.

"B-but, y-you're sick!" Ranboo had said frantically.

"Okay, first of all, no, I'm not. I'm not sick. And second, even if I was, Tommy's small enough that it doesn't really bother me."

"Yeah, see," Tommy had said, "he's perfectly fi- OI, BEACH, WHAT THE FOOK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?!"

Techno had laughed, and Ranboo had relaxed a little, chuckling along with them. "Okay. Sorry."

"It's all good," Techno had said, his eyes half-closed lazily.

"Tired?" Ranboo had asked.

Techno had shaken his head. "Nah, I'm just too lazy to keep my eyes any more open than this."

Ranboo had chuckled. "Fair. I'm gonna go downstairs and help Phil."

Techno had nodded, then turned his attention back to Tommy, who was screaming at him still, and Tubbo, who was holding Tommy back. He'd smiled, stretched, and relaxed.

He'd be feeling better in no time, with all _this._

Even if he wasn't sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm feeling evil. I feel like a villain. Gimme some villain requests. Like, short stories about the villains.


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Blue_casper. Enjoy!  
> cheese i sound like ive been on wattpad too long dont i XD

The morning snow lay untouched, sparkling in the sun's relentless rays.

Ranboo stretched, his back aching slightly. He sighed as he popped his knuckles and leaned on the spruce fence lining the small porch.

"You're up early."

Ranboo jumped at Techno's sudden voice, and accidentally let out a small Enderman garble. He covered his mouth.

Techno chuckled and he ruffled Ranboo's hair. "Mornin', kid. You sleep good?"

Ranboo hummed and nodded. "I think so."

"Well enough for a bit of sparrin'?"

Ranboo raised an eyebrow. "Why? Getting rusty?" He chuckled.

"Ahah. No. It occurred to me that you haven't practiced in awhile, and 'm not doin' anything today."

"Yeeeeaah, you're definitely just looking for an excuse to brush up on your skills."

"Wooww, if you're just gonna keep insultin' me, I'll go back to bed." Techno raised his hands, and started to go back inside.

"Noooo, Techno, I'm sorrryy," Ranboo whined, drawing out his words.

"Oh, no, no, no, I- I can see where I'm not wanted, thank you very much," Techno responded, his sass level growing higher.

"Okay, okay, fiiinne, I'll spar with you and I won't insult youuuu," Ranboo conceded.

"Cheese Louise, Ranboo," Techno said with a shake of his head, walking down the stairs to the chest that held their armor and weapons. Ranboo followed and Techno continued, "make up your mind."

Ranboo laughed. "What mind?"

"Just remember who said it."

"You know as well as I do that I physically can't."

Techno chuckled. Ranboo gasped. "What is this? Do- do my ears deceive me!? Did the Blood God just  _ laugh!?" _

That sent chat into chaotic and extremely loud hysterics. Techno pulled in a pained breath as the pain in his head spiked.

The amusement that had previously clouded Ranboo's face disappeared, replaced by concern. "Techno? You okay?"

Techno huffed a strained chuckle. "You really got 'em riled up with that one," he said.

Ranboo looked down apologetically. "Sorry."

"'s fine. Chat gets excited over the littlest things," Techno said. He grabbed his and Ranboo's armor, tossing Ranboo's pieces of Netherite to him while chat protested his accusation. "We'll use axes this time. We did swords last time, if memory serves."

"Uh, yeah, don't count on me for that," Ranboo said as he tugged on his heavy chest-plate. “I can’t even remember when the last time we practiced was.”

“About a week ago.”

“Oh-”

Techno smiled and shook his head. Ranboo followed him as he walked out to the front of the house, automatically deeming it the training area.

His footfalls in the new snow made soft, pleasing crunches, and Ranboo unconsciously smiled.

Techno held his axe at his side, waiting. “Ready?” he asked eventually.

Ranboo nodded, holding his axe out in front of him, pointed downwards.

“Mkay. Go!” Techno said.

Ranboo rushed forward, moving his axe to his side, ready to raise it up and swing. Techno charged forward, too.

_ Ching!  _ Netherite met Netherite, the sound of the two metals meeting causing it to echo both in and out, across the snowy hills and into the axe’s diamond core.

Ranboo grunted as he held his ground against Techno. Techno grinned as he pushed against Ranboo’s axe head.

Ranboo needed to act fast. Techno would overpower him too quickly. Holding his blade in place as well and as long as he could, he swerved around Techno, soon bringing his blade with him.

Techno had lessened the pressure on Ranboo’s axe as soon as he saw Ranboo move, so the maneuver did little to trip him up. He whirled around and instantly charged again.

With chat screaming all sorts of encouragement and warnings behind him, he raised his axe. “C’mon, Ranboo!” he called. “I want a challenge this time!”

Ranboo wiped the sweat from his brow. He steadied his hold on his axe, gripping it tightly. He dodged Techno’s lunge.

As Techno passed him, Ranboo saw something flicker on him. He was...green? No. No, no, his mind was playing tricks on him again.

He tried to settle his nerves.

Just as he turned around, the sharp blade of Techno’s axe grazed lightly across his arm, causing little tingles of pain to skitter along his skin. He bit his lip, gripped his axe even tighter, so tight he was sure his knuckles were light gray, and turned around.

Techno stood a few yards away from him again. He opened his mouth to speak, a teasing smile on his face, and he spoke.

Except it wasn’t his voice.

“What are you doing, Ranboo?” Dream asked from Techno.

Ranboo jolted back. Dream’s voice was coming from Techno, but it was also in his head.

“Focus, Ranboo. Don’t lose your head.”

Something inside Ranboo clicked, and all he saw was a deep purple. He wanted something dead. And he wanted it dead now.

Meanwhile, Techno stared hard at the monochrome child. Something was happening, something not good. The purple particles that usually floated gracefully around Ranboo were sporadically jumping from place to place on his body, and he stood stone still, his eyes closed.

“Ranboo!” Techno called, trying not to let the panic that he felt melt into his voice.

When Ranboo opened his eyes, they were purple.

Before Techno had time to open his mouth, Ranboo had disappeared.

Teleportation.

A small  _ vwoop _ behind Techno sent an alarm off in his head.

‘BEHIND YOU, TECHNO, BEHIND YOU!’ chat screamed at him.

He’d already known that, though, and was moving before chat even said anything. He moved just in time to avoid Ranboo’s dark axe that would’ve split him open.

“Ranboo, stop!” Techno shouted.

“╎-i ᓵᔑリ'ℸ ̣, tᒷc⍑n𝙹! heꖎ!¡ ᒲe!” Ranboo responded in his warped, Enderman garble. The black side of his face started creeping into the white side.

Techno didn’t understand any of what Ranboo had said. He could’ve said he preferred potatoes over sticks, (which Techno whole-heartedly agreed with) but Techno had no way of knowing.

“Ranboo, just calm down!” Techno said, dodging yet another swing of the Netherite axe.

“ᒷ-e↸∴ᔑ∷d! ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ e-e↸∴ᔑ∷d!” Ranboo garbled again.

The only thing Techno could make out from that was ‘e’. Chat wasn’t helping. They kept spamming ‘e’, over and over.

Techno pressed a hand to his head, trying to tell chat to shut up.

_ Vwing! _

Techno cried out in pain as Ranboo’s axe head was pushed into his chest-plate, cutting into the material and into his chest.

He was shoved to the ground, and Ranboo sat on top of him, holding him down.

He grabbed Ranboo’s hands and tried to push him off, but only succeeded in keeping him from pushing the blade further into his chest.

“Ranboo, stop!” Techno repeated through gritted teeth.

“ᒷ↸∴ᔑ∷d! ╎ リeed E↸∴ᔑ∷d!”

Need! He needed something! What did he need?

Chat was screaming at him, but Techno didn’t have time to sort it all out. A small voice in chat called out a familiar-sounding name, but he couldn’t hear over the rest of the chat.

“...wa…!”

Techno grunted, and he felt his hold on the axe slipping.

“...dw...r...!”

“╎'ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷r||...” Ranboo blurbed.

“E...ar..d! Edward!”

Suddenly, he heard it, clear as day. Edward! Ranboo needed Edward! Techno hissed out a sharp whistle, only hoping Edward could hear him.

Another  _ vwoop _ , but this time, Ranboo didn’t disappear.

Edward loomed above Ranboo. He looked at the boy compassionately, and his long, black, slender fingers slid gently onto Ranboo’s shoulder.

Ranboo turned his head to look at Edward, and the pressure on the axe head lessened. Ranboo’s tail dropped, and a forlorn look stretched across his Enderman face.

The Enderman held out his long hand to Ranboo, and Ranboo took it, letting Edward pull him up slowly. Ranboo stood a head shorter than Edward.

Techno stood up as much as he could with the jagged, leaking red line across his chest, staring at Edward and Ranboo.

Edward smiled at Ranboo as much as he could with his crooked jaw and jagged teeth, but Ranboo understood it.

He closed his eyes, uttering a small, “ℸ ̣⍑ᔑリꖌ ||𝙹⚍, ᒷ↸∴a∷d,” before the black receded from the white.

He didn’t open his eyes when he was back to normal. Instead, he started falling backwards. Techno lunged forward to catch him, despite his chest telling him not to, but Edward stopped him with one hand and held Ranboo with the other.

“Inside?” Techno muttered, cradling his chest.

A single nod from Edward.

Techno nodded back, breathing heavily. “You go on ahead with Ranboo, I’m gonna just...catch my breath.”

As he sat down, Edward tilted his head. Techno waved his hand, trying to tell Edward to go. He pressed his other hand to his chest.

Chat was worried, asking him if he was okay, telling him to eat, asking if he had a strength or healing pot. He tried to answer them, but there were so many questions and he was only getting a headache.

A cool hand slid onto his shoulder, and suddenly, he was in his room, sitting on his bed. Edward was carrying Ranboo to Techno’s arm chair.

“!¡⍑╎ꖎ?” Edward asked.

Techno blinked. “What?” He looked up at Edward, but he did the same thing he did with Ranboo, and looked past him.

Edward seemed to appreciate that, but he still looked serious. “!¡⍑╎ꖎL?”

“Somethin’-L.”

A nod.

“Uhhh…”

“!¡⍑╎iL.”

“Somethin’-iL.”

Edward nodded slowly. It was hard not to stare into his eyes.

“I feel like it should be obvious.”

Again, a slow nod. Edward blinked slowly.

“Don’t demean my intelligence.”

Edward slowly raised his hands in the air in surrender. “╎'ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷r||, ╎'ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷r||, ᓭ⍑ᒷesh.”

“What?”

Edward slowly dragged a hand down his face.

“Okay, okay, okay, something-iL- Oh, Phil!” Techno said. He started to get up, but the pain in his chest stopped him. “Yeah, yeah, Phil would be appreciated.”

Edward nodded.  _ Vwoop. _ A few seconds later;  _ Vwoop.  _ And then, “Oh, my stars, Techno, what the hell?”

“Rough day,” was all Techno said.

“It’s not even noon.”

“Rough morning. Got‘ny pots?”

Phil reached into his bag, and Edward turned to Ranboo, then looked back at Techno. His eyes, which Techno only glanced at briefly, held a note of questioning.

“You can stay with him if you want,” Techno said.

“What?” Phil said looking up. Then he glanced back at Edward. “Oh, lol.” Then he turned back to Techno with two bottles, one pink and one red. “Healing,” he said, tossing the pink one to Techno, “strength,” he finished, tossing him the red one.

Techno drank both of them, and immediately felt the difference. He stood up and stretched. “What about Ranboo?” he asked, once again trying to keep the worry from invading his voice.

Phil smiled and put a hand on Techno’s shoulder. Techno swore Phil had some sixth sense that allowed him to know when people were stressed or something. Or maybe that was a Dad thing. “He’ll be fine. He’s just sleeping.”

Techno nodded, trying to force his eyes off of the sleeping child. He still wanted to know what had made him...like that. It wasn’t normal, and that was saying something, because in and of himself,  _ Ranboo  _ wasn’t normal.

But that really wasn’t normal. Especially not for him.

Techno would ask him about it later. Right now, Ranboo needed rest. He’d looked tired even this morning, when Techno had seen him out on the porch.

To Ranboo’s credit, though, he’d been pretty good through training. Maybe they could hold off for a while.

Techno ruffled Ranboo’s hair gently. Edward reached out and touched Ranboo’s cheek. Techno smiled slightly.

Chat, of course, was ecstatic over this, and with that, Edward and Techno went downstairs to eat breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboop.  
> dude this one was so freakin long. like, in a google doc, it was 7 pages. liek, bruh


	5. The Day of Blood (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypixel Championships and Ranboo being an absolute god  
> R3qu3st3d by Blue_Casper. 3nj0y

“What are we doing again?” Ranboo asked the small crowd around him. Everyone was so loud and talking so fast that he couldn’t keep up.

“...ypixel…! ...claim yo….!...Blood for th…!”

Ranboo didn’t understand any of that, but he supposed he’d find out soon enough.

He walked along with them, trying to appear as small as possible. His lanky frame of 6’7 made that nearly impossible, so he sighed and gave up on the hopeless dream.

A part of him was nervous. He’d caught something along the lines of ‘blood’ and ‘claiming’ something.

“Probably an execution.”

Ranboo stiffened and tried to ignore Dream’s voice. At least he couldn’t see him.

Dream tried to continue talking to him, but when he saw that Ranboo was remaining diligently unresponsive, he frowned and left.

Ranboo breathed out a small sigh. The less he had to deal with Dream, the better.

Meanwhile, back in the Antarctic Empire, Technoblade yawned as he looked down at the crafting table and the items on it.

“Hey, Techno,” Phil’s voice sounded from upstairs.

“‘Sup?” Techno replied.

“Got’ny wool?”

“Mhm.” Techno walked over toward his chest and grabbed out a stack. “How much you need?”

“Uh,” Phil paused. “16 or 17 should be good.

Techno put a little less than three fourths back in the chest. “Here,” Techno said, walking back over to the crafting table.

Phil climbed down the ladder and grabbed the wool from Techno’s hand. “Uhh,” he said. Then he laughed. “Whatcha makin’ there, Techno?”

“A fishin’ pole,” Techno answered.

Phil glanced at Techno, that at the table, then at Techno again. “Are you sure?”

Techno nodded. “Mhm.”

“Okay, Techno.” He started to go back up the ladder.

“Ten years, Ph1lza Minecraft.”

Phil blinked, pausing in his climbing up the ladder. “What?”

“Ten years, I’ve been playin’ Minecraft. And  _ this  _ is how I craft a fishin’ pole.”

“Yeh, I wasn’t gonna say anything, but…” Phil trailed off.

They were quiet for a minute or two more. Phil looked around. “Hey, have you seen Ranboo?”

Techno shook his head as he put the items back in the chest. “Nope. Haven’t seen him since yesterday mornin’.”

Phil frowned, but nodded. “Okay.”

“You’re not worried, are you?” Techno asked, keeping his voice monotone.

“Nah, not really. I just wanted to know if you’d seen ‘im.”

Techno nodded.

  1. **Ranboo pog. Wheres boo???? E ?!? techno get boo. E. protecc boo. Boo pog ranboo pog. ranboo hurt question mark?? E. hypixel pog. bloodfor teh blood E prince. blood prince pog. E. ranboo. blood prince ranboo pog E**



Hypixel? They only mentioned Hypixel when he was at Hypixel or something was happening at Hypixel.

Well, he obviously wasn’t  _ at _ Hypixel, so something must be happening  _ on _ Hypixel. Something to do with Ranboo.

**ranboo yes hypixel. E. hypixel ranboo. E. bloodprince ranboo pog. Pog ranboo. E. pog techno. Technosoft. techno hypixel pog. E.**

Techno pulled up the board of players on the SMP. Karl, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, CaptainPuffy, The_Eret, Ph1lza, and Dream.

No Ranboo.

“Hm,” Techno hummed quietly. “Phil, I’m gonna get on Hypixel.”

“Aight, mate, see ya.”

Techno nodded, then logged off the SMP. He clicked on the Hypixel network and joined the lobby.

**hypixel pog. E. Yes hypixel. techno hi. E. hypixel. blood prince pog yes. E.**

Chat’s hysterics along with the crowded lobby of Hypixel shoved chaos into every corner of him, but at this point, he was used to it. They’d die down eventually.

Meanwhile, Ranboo stood awkwardly in a large room, with many people in it. A lot of people were still crowding around him, shoving things at him and talking to him.

Everything was so loud, he couldn’t understand it all.

“Calm down, calm down,” Ranboo yelled over their hurried words. “One at a time, please.”

They settled down, for the most part, and one by one, people spoke up, filling him in.

“You’re here for the championship-”

“-Need to reclaim your position-”

“-Blood Prince pog!-”

“-Take back Blood Crown-”

So, he was here to fight, claim his “title” as the Blood Prince, and...do what!?

“Woah, woah, hold on, hold on. I like training and fighting as much as the next guy, but what’s all this about the Blood Prince?” Ranboo asked.

A collective silence reigned over the crowd for the first time since he’d seen them.

And then, once again, they all started talking at once. Then they started pushing him forward. They gave him pieces of enchanted armor and an enchanted Netherite Axe.

Ranboo could only hope this wouldn’t be as hard as training with Techno. But at least training with Techno was fun.

This… This was not.

10 minutes later, he stood in an arena that reminded him of Thor: Ragnarock. It was circular, and people jumped in the stands, cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs.

“Welcome, boy and girls, ladies and gents, and everyone in between!” a british voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Ranboo sounded over the crowd. “Welcome to Hypixel Championships!”

Roars and cheers of millions of people rang from the bleachers. Ranboo shifted slightly.

“Now, let me tell you guys,” the voice, that Ranboo now recognized as GerogeNotFound, continued, “today is known as The Day of Blood. So it would seem only fitting that we have Technoblade, the Blood God himself, as a fighter in today’s events.”

A chorus of ‘E!’ and ‘Pog!’ sounded from the throng.

“However,” George continued, “we couldn’t find him. So we kidnapped Ranboo instead!”

Laughs along with cheers rose up, and Ranboo couldn’t help the amused smile on his face.

“So, I give you the Hypixel Championships. Ranboo, popularly known as the Blood Prince, against the world! Have fun and enjoy the show.” The mic clicked off.

Ranboo steadied the axe in his hand, and gratefully took the shield, bow, and arrows provided to him. He stored the bow and arrows in the second and third slots in his hotbar, and slid his shield onto his left arm.

At least he had infinite lives.

“Our first contestant,” the mic said, this time with an American voice, “is Charlie Slimecicle!”

From across the field, a door opened, and Charlie stepped out, clad in Netherite armor, just like Ranboo. He chose a sword over an axe, and he gripped it tightly in his palm.

“The winner of this round will move to the second, and the winner of the second, to the third, and- well, you get the idea.” Sapnap’s voice echoed across the field. “Let the fights begin!”

Meanwhile, Techno followed a distance behind the large crowd filtering into the giant coliseum looking building that didn’t used to be there.

Under the guise of his new skin and name, he was inconspicuous. Which was good, because everyone would be crowding him if he wasn’t.

As he made his way into the stands, he looked around for the tall, half-and-half child. Seeing him nowhere, he started to leave.

Something out of the corner of his eye stopped him, however, and he turned back to the fight. His jaw fell.

He didn’t see Ranboo in the stands because everyone in the stands was watching Ranboo fight.

“Heh??” he muttered. “What is this?”

“It’s The Day of Blood!” someone close to him shouted.

“The Day of wat-?”

“It’s The Day of Blood,” the repeated. “Don’t you know? Hypixel is holding a championship for today.”

“Well, yeah, I can see that.”

The player ignored his snippy comment and continued, as Techno hoped they might. “Originally, they were gonna have Technoblade participate, but they couldn’t find him.”

“He was prolly playin’ on the SMP,” Techno said with a shrug.

“Probably. So they got Ranboo to do it instead.”

“Why, though?”

At this, the person laughed. “Everyone- well, almost everyone- in Techno’s chat calls him the Blood Prince, so they decided he’d be the best fit.”

Granted, Techno had heard a few times the voices had referred to Ranboo as the Blood Prince, but he never really acknowledged it. He just thought they were being weird. He didn’t know this was a fandom-accepted fact.

**RAnboo blood prince. E. E. E. blood prince E. E. ranboo!!! techno blood god! Blood for the Blood God. Blood for the Blood God. Blood for the Blood God. Blood for the Blood God. Blood for the Blood Prince. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. E. ranboo blood prince pog. pog. pog. pog. pog. pog. pog. pog. pog. pog. pog. pog. pog.**

And there they went again. Techno couldn’t really do anything about Ranboo now, but that didn’t stop his slight guilt at the fact that this title was shoved on Ranboo because of him.

Another part of Techno, however, was impatient to see how training was paying off.

Down in the arena, Ranboo delivered the fatal blow to JackManifold, his second opponent. He sighed heavily. How many of these did they say there were? Did they day how many there were?

He couldn’t remember.

“Congratulations, Ranboo!” Sapnap yelled over the screaming crowd. Ranboo gave a small bow and a smile, causing the crowd to grow even louder.

“Your next contestant is a6d!”

Ranboo breathed heavily and he firmly gripped his weapon. a6d walked out slowly from the other side of the arena, a bow and arrows in hand.

So it was to be a long-ranged fight.

Ranboo almost forgot he had a bow and arrows in his hotbar, and he grabbed them, putting his axe away.

“Fight!”

Instantly, both a6d and Ranboo strung an arrow. a6d’s flew first, and Ranboo dodged it precariously, trying not to lose his grip on his own bow and arrow. He let it fly, but it also missed his opponent.

a6d strung another arrow and let it fly. It struck Ranboo in the arm, taking down a heart and a half of damage. Luckily, in Minecraft, his health regenerated as long as his food level was full. He was soon back to full health and had already shot three arrows, two of which had hit a6d.

He only had to deal, at most, four more arrows.

Ranboo quickly shot another one, then used his shield to block one of a6d’s arrows. He pulled his shield down to see that his arrow had struck a6d.

One down, three to go.

He managed to continuously shoot the arrows at a6d, and before he knew it, the fight was over, and a6d was respawning in the dead contestants box.

“Another successful win from Ranboo! I guess the fandom was right about the whole Blood Prince thing,” George said, a laugh entailing his praise.

The crowd cheered, and Ranboo swore they got louder every time.

“Your next contestant is Dan, The Diamond Minecart!”

Just like Charlie, Jack, and a6d before him, Dan emerged from the door opposite Ranboo. Instead of Netherite armor, Dan wore enchanted diamond.

Dan noticed Ranboo’s curiosity in his choice of armor and shrugged, with a small smile. “I have a namesake to uphold.”

Ranboo shrugged, then laughed. “Suit yourself.”

The fight began, and the cheering of the crowd drowned out the clang of sword against axe.


End file.
